Into Adulthood!
by Fourangers
Summary: When alcohol and hormones mix together, they guide to explore very...different parts of a regular friendship. SasuNaruSasu, lime, AU.


**Into adulthood!**

* * *

He never remembered the beginning. Never understood how they found the expensive cognac from the stash and how he managed to convince his best friend as well as himself to take "some" sips.

However, now Naruto was sure that he'll always recall the way lights were blurring and swinging in front of his hazy blue eyes and oooooooh, the stars so pweeeeeeetty…certainly he wasn't very sure was happening around him but for some reason he knew that with some reasonable concentration, his brilliant brain will pull out the answer of life's existence.

Alcohol. It creates miracles out of nowhere. Or maybe out of his ass.

"Heyrrrrrr Sas'ke." The blond unceremoniously elbow-jabbed his disgruntled friend in attempt to pick Sasuke's attention.

"Whut, dobeeeeee—" Sasuke answered by shoving his hand on Naruto's temple and pushing as far as his arm could reach, yawning all the time.

"We're drunk." Naruto giggled.

"…" Sasuke stared at his best friend, considering the sentence before blinking confused. " 're not."

"Yeah we're."

"'m not jtchunk." The brunet snorted arrogantly. "I just drank some alcohol."

"Yeaaaaaah—we just drunk some alcohol." Naruto picked another bottle of cognac and swigged it. "We're adults now!" He said cheerfully.

Sasuke snorted once again at his hare-brained blond friend and flung his finger on Naruto's forehead. "No, you're still a brat, I'm the adult now."

The blond wrinkled his nose, obviously wanting to contradict this statement. " 'm not!" His extremely intellectual and relevant answer.

"You are, 'cuz—" He breathed heavily and kept poking Naruto's temple repeatedly. "youre uzuuu—ujuuuuraaaakchi—" He blinked in an attempt to make his tongue obey his drowsy mind. "usuraaaaaaaa—you know." Another vicious poke and he smirked victoriously.

"I drunk this shit! I ammmmmmmmm—" Naruto whined as he tried to imitate Sasuke, but his aim was a little off, his body slipped and his head ended up on Sasuke's lap. Never a boy to waste a moment, Naruto buried his nose on Sasuke's stomach, inhaling the nice smell of fresh clean clothes. Sasuke smelled so nice. His friend was unusually compliant in comparison to his usual touchy mood, so the blond immediately took advantage of it.

"It's not like drinking some alcohol would automatically make you adult idiot." Sasuke sighed as he downed another cup of cognac.

"—wuzzat?"

"You need tchu make adult thingz." Like going on boring meetings, attending boring parties, doing boring jobs, all those kinds of boring adult-ish stuffs, Sasuke thought absentmindedly.

However, it appeared that his friend's empty head sprung other ideas, as he giggled unrestrained.

"What?" The brunet quirked an eyebrow, clearly confused on the blonde's antics.

"I know, I know, we have to have sex!"

Leave the dobe to think that anything has to be pervert-related. "Dumbass."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat—zzat true." Naruto whined again. "When I bang a pweetty girl, I'll be a twue man. I already drunk booze, I already djove jiichyan's car 't night, now when I fuck some pussy I'll be an adult!" He crowed energetically.

"You didn't even have your first kiss yet, how the fuck you're going to have sex then?" Sasuke snorted, undermining Naruto's cheerfulness.

They were already 15, however Naruto still hadn't met a chance to kiss. Most guys (or so they claimed) had already even lost their virginity, a little kiss was nothing to them. It sucked not being able to follow their conversations, though he did his best to laugh with them and the tales of their sexual prowess or what not and trying not be left astray from his pack of friends.

Nobody knew or nobody asked, so Sasuke was the only one who knew that Naruto was still 100% virgin, his dark secret still intact from the possible sneers and jokes inside their class. Naruto sighed, this sucked. It was probably time to actively pursue some girls instead of doing pranks and playing video games. The cutest girls at the moment were a pink-haired girl Sakura and some big-breasted brunette that Naruto couldn't really recall her name. They were nice in the eyes. Though it's just that they weren't as pretty as Sasuke.

"Peh." Naruto frowned affronted. "Just you wait! When I get a girl, I'll conquer this weakness—" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the said 'weakness', "I'll be a man among men!"

"What kind of cheesy anime you've been watching lately d—"

"Shut up!" Naruto elbowjabbed once more on Sasuke's ribs, though the brunet didn't express much protest except a grunt in response.

" 'Dun see where's the need 'bout a having t' have a kiss." Sasuke yawned once again.

"That's 'cuz you have your shtupid fanclub offering themselves to you!"

It was true. Sasuke was a type that instantly attracted people around him, no matter how lousy was his character or how his screwed personality worked smoothly as a brooding charm. He never took any effort to get anyone's attention, while Naruto had to work out from most unpopular guy of the school to gradually have a reasonable number of friends and acquaintances. Though at start he was envious and jealous of Sasuke's nonchalance towards his popularity, in the end he felt that he was more content with a group of trustworthy people.

Practically every girl threw themselves on Sasuke, in hopes to catch Sasuke's attention. It was ironic however that Sasuke preferred his company over oceans of admirers. So, even though before Naruto wanted to be recognized by all, Sasuke, with all his insane popularity, didn't want to recognize anyone but Naruto. This fact always gave Naruto a strange satisfaction, happy that his best friend's company was solely focused on him.

"So maybe I should go after Sakura-chan…" He really didn't remember the other girl's name, plus she was kinda creepy with all that silent stuttering presence of hers.

"Why are you so eager about having your first kiss? Dobe." Sasuke patted the golden locks in mocking affection.

"Why aren't _you _eager about it?" The lights were starting to flicker in a normal brightness, so Naruto drank a bottle of beer, wondering if his friend really had hormones like any normal teenager at all.

"What's so special about a _kiss_?" Sasuke picked Naruto's bottle of beer and downed some too.

"It doesn't matter! Any guy has to kiss one day of his life! Or it'd be too weird!" Naruto jumped in a sitting position, Sasuke grunted in protest from the loss of warm in his lap. "Plus…'ve heard that it's really nice and well—" Naruto suddenly felt his face burn and he definitely wanted to blame the alcohol.

His friend just stared timid blue eyes for a couple of bewildered seconds before chortling amused. "God Naruto, you're such a girl."

"Oh, shut up!" His cheeks bright red, the blond punched Sasuke's arms several times to curb his embarrassment. "It wasn't me who said it, I just heard it!"

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"But if I want to chase after Sakura-chan, I'd better practice before, so I won't be a lousy kisser…" Naruto sighed, his plans in motion.

"Or you could forget this whole idiocy and make your life whole simpler."

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes, speaking exasperated. "C'mon, aren't you even a little bit curious about it, after all?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Waste of time."

Cocking his head to one side, the blond turned to face his friend and asked:

"Don't you even want to know how does it feel? I mean, everybody talks about kissing 'nd stuff."

Cue to another nonchalant shrug, Sasuke finishing the beer and picking another one.

Unaware that he was in close proximity to his friend, Naruto continued his enquiry, sitting in front of Sasuke. "Don't you even wanna try with someone?"

And Naruto found out graphite eyes peering very meticulously, question marks raising in his brain in every tick of the clock. Then, Sasuke widened a drunk smirk, and pointed at Naruto. "Well, I wanna kiss you." Without wasting a moment, Sasuke dove in to capture his lips.

However, result from its surprise Naruto had enough time to tilt his head backwards, resulting Sasuke in kissing his chin. "What the fuck—!" Naruto yelled flabbergasted.

"What the fuck—" Sasuke groaned, both hands grabbing an amount of golden hair, trapping Naruto.

"Sasuke, Are you crazy?" Shock awaking his entire system, Naruto momentarily forgot his drunken state. He struggled to remove ivory arms around his shoulders, though Sasuke was equally stubborn to maintain his position.

"Didn't you ask me? I wanna kiss you dobe."

"Yeah—that's why—" They were best friends, for cripe's sake! They were both boys, to make things worse!

Sighing, Sasuke scooted closer with a less hasty movement. "I do wanna know how does it feel. Girlss' 'nnoying, prefer doing 'th someone not 'nnoyin'."

Naruto backed down some paces, though Sasuke followed him. He widened the distance, Sasuke shortened. Widened, shortened. Backwards, forwards. Back—

He felt something solid on his back halting him and the blond shivered. _Oh crap…_

Sasuke smirked, looking particularly like a predator that caught his prey. "Don't you wanna try out?"

Naruto was now very aware of Sasuke's close approach, the warm breath fanning towards his face. Somewhere inside his brain that still wasn't dampened by beer was warning how weird this whole shit was happening. "Well…"

"After all, 're my best friend right?"

"…huh…well…"

"And 'm your best fri'nd right? 's all right."

"And how's that right?" Naruto still moved his neck backwards, trying to shy away from Sasuke's advances.

"A kiss isn't done when two people know each other, trust each other and like each other?" The brunet spoke solemnly.

"Um…and how's that function with us?" Naruto frowned his eyebrows.

Sasuke looked as if the blonde asked the most idiotic question of the world. "You know me right? You know me. And I know you. Know you more than anyone else we know."

Naruto relaxed slightly, absorbing the information. "Okay, and…?"

"And we like each other." Sasuke paused to ponder. "When you're not being the dumbass or when you're not bothering me."

"Wow, gee thanks." Naruto dry answer was swiftly interrupted with a yelp when Sasuke's fingers fluttered through his tanned arms.

"We trust each other. We can try how many kisses we want because we both didn't kiss yet. I won't go spreading around about your kisses unlike any lousy girl in the school."

Sasuke was already invading waaaaaaay inside Naruto's personal space, the blond shifted, a little bit uncomfortable. Sasuke, with his whole cold appearance and cold behavior was incredibly warm in close contact though ironically, Naruto shivered towards proximity shortening even further, his pulse accelerating. He whimpered when Sasuke whispered near his lips, his mouth prickling at the sensation:

"We'll practice together, you and I won't need to hide anything between us. 's perfect isn't it?" Sasuke's usual arrogant smirk smoothed out into a semi-smile and something inside Naruto's heart inexplicably thumped warmly. He almost choked when a perfect set of teeth captured his lower lip and nibbled it. "What do you think?"

"Err…um…eh…" His sane side was still capable to nibble on how two male friends kissing simply didn't sound right. This side definitely imploded when Sasuke bit once again and stared with half lidded eyes.

"Well? Don't you trust me?"

It was only for experience right? Friends helping each other. Naruto squared his shoulders and muttered uncertainly: "Yeah, well…" He squinted his eyes as he saw Sasuke approaching.

Sasuke's lips were chapped, rough, but strangely pleasant. Naruto inhaled further when those lips started to move, his hands balled, pressed to the ground. Maybe he should start imagine other girls instead of his friend, because it's **Sasuke**…you know. One eye peeked through his blond eyelashes and he saw Sasuke tilting his head to fit their mouths together and Naruto reevaluated. But maybe he shouldn't because after all he's _Sasuke_, his best friend and that would be weird…huh, you know.

All of a sudden, this contact was gone and Naruto almost followed after the trail with his neck, groaning. "God dobe, relax." Sasuke complained since Naruto's whole body was tensing, his lips were thinned out, his arms guarded.

"Well, it's—" Naruto mumbled, licking nervously his lips, still feeling the lingering remnants.

"Don't tell me that not only you're thinking like a girl, you're now acting like a girl?" Sasuke taunted.

"WHAT? I'll show you who's a girl baMMMMM—" And any further protest was silenced with a tongue shoved down his throat.

All Naruto could do at this present moment was to gape like a fish and be thoroughly molested by his friend. The feel of something slippery, gliding inside his mouth was completely mind-boggling, Sasuke's scent assaulting completely his senses. Wasn't this supposed to be a simple first kiss experience? When this whole thing had started? Naruto shuddered when the tongue touched the roof of his mouth, his mind too hazy to properly find a solution to this problem. He couldn't close his mouth, he'd bite Sasuke inevitably and lord knows how much Sasuke would rage if he wounded the brunet. One hand tangled his hair as other was sliding to the back of his neck, though interrupted when Naruto's hands were on his shoulder and pushed Sasuke away from him.

"Dobe, what the fuck—" Sasuke grunted, face darkening and looking completely pissed off.

"Wh-why did you do that!" Naruto breathed out through fast gulps, trying to recover his breath.

"Aaaargh, what the hell—" Sasuke's fuzzy mind still had space to release some outright curses.

"Sasuke, why the hell—" Naruto's blue eyes were as wide as saucers staring as Sasuke inhaled sharply, glaring back at him.

Until, seeing Naruto's befuddlement, shadow of doubts clouded his graphite eyes and Sasuke slowly deflated his angered expression. "Naruto, why—"

"No! Huh…" Naruto mumbled sheepishly, staring the ground. "It was nice." He just shoved Sasuke out of reflex, he didn't know why did he do that.

"It was…nice?" This time it was Sasuke who looked at the revelation, lifting one eyebrow in response.

"Yeah…" He encircled his tanned arms around Sasuke's neck and repeated. "Nice."

Naruto didn't understand why he decided to lower his eyelids, as he saw a flash of amused smirk and Sasuke also closing his eyes. "Good." Any flimsy attempt of further dialogue was cut off with the clumsy start of another kiss.

Perhaps it was because he was prepared this time, Naruto suddenly wanted to be participative in this kiss, licking Sasuke's lips as he also tentatively explored Sasuke's mouth. He moaned at the distinctive taste of Sasuke. It was so odd, he shouldn't be craving to taste more right? This was his friend whom he's kissing to. Naruto's fuzzy mind tried to gather all the words that scattered around since his hormones had taken over his body and took the driver's seat.

This is so weird, why did kissing Sasuke has to feel so good? Sasuke's whole body was over his, arms enveloping his waist possessively as both boys were fully concentrated nibbling and licking their lips. This was wickedly good, this was beyond good, this eagerness shouldn't fit so well, should it? Sasuke was his best friend.

"Naruto…" They paused to breathe and hearing his name coming from Sasuke's lips woven a spell on Naruto. So Sasuke was his best friend right? Best friends are nice people.

With another groan, tongues battles and Naruto moaned at the contact. His stomach curled pleasantly, his limbs turning to mush. This was beyooond nice. And Sasuke was nice.

Lips glided, detached and connected thousands times, the desire already running through his veins and increasing his heartbeats, kissing enthusiastically like typical horny teenagers. Best friends only make nice things to you, Sasuke was his best friend.

And he was making nice things to Naruto too.

Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke was so eager to shove his tongue on his throat, because if this continued further on, he'd reach his esophagus. They were gasping through short intervals of seconds, saliva running down their chins and Sasuke's usual neat freak behavior was tossed aside for greater purposes. Naruto's hormone-driven mind was reaching the heavenly revelation to justify the goodness of this issue: so therefore, Sasuke's nice, nice things goes with him, in other words, Sasuke's kiss was nice. Satisfied with his brilliant conclusion, Naruto pulled Sasuke nearer and combed his chicken-butt hair, happily devouring the dark-chocolate flavored lips.

Fortunately or unfortunately, they were still young boys running through puberty and still didn't discover that practical use of breathing through their noses while they kiss, Naruto and Sasuke were quickly out of breath, inhaling and exhaling as they opened their eyes.

Sasuke was first to recover, aligning their bodies once again. At this very point, Naruto knew that there was something stirring on his groin, but he wanted to ignore for a while. He squawked when something hot rubbed deliciously on his dick, promptly making it rising further up. "Teme, what are you doing!"

"…it itches." Sasuke's mutter caught Naruto off guard.

"What?"

"It itches." Sasuke repeated, the revelation served well as cold water to awaken Naruto's lusty mind. Itches? This was bad, what if Sasuke was suffering some kind of disease, what if he had done something wrong and—

The brunet then emphasized it by cupping the lump of his pants. Normally stoic Sasuke would never do such shameless act, but it seems that beer released all his inhibitions. "This pants is uncomfortable and tight, it fucking bothers me." And before Naruto could create any appropriate answer, Sasuke returned on his task, bucking his hips forward and ripping another moan from his friend. "But when I rub it on you, it makes feel all better."

"Nnnngh—oh fuuuuuuuuuck—" And again, his body betrayed his common sense and tried to match Sasuke's rhythm, panting breathless as all senses were heightened on his hard on. Not wanting to be outdone, Naruto grabbed a fistful of midnight hair and resumed on their kissing.

The dry humping was echoing on Sasuke's bedroom as it was followed with loud grunts and moans, some wet sounds orchestrated altogether with the sloppy kiss they shared. Naruto gradually felt that something was bursting from his heart, an indescribable ecstasy was rushing in and increasing the already fast pace between them, his mind was almost blanking out—

"Aaaaaah—Sas—" Naruto choked at a particular hard grind and Sasuke felt that this definitely wasn't enough, he wanted more of Naruto, wanted to feel more of this pleasurable feeling, feel the direct contact of skin to skin. His fingers fumbled around the zipper of orange pants, trying to remove this eyesore color of his vision. Naruto looked temporarily confused from the interruption, before eagerly helping out on this cause, snapping the buttons apart from Sasuke's jeans.

Not wasting time, he pulled down Naruto's pants and boxers in one move, halting when he saw the erection proudly presented in midst of blond curls. His mouth went dry with the view, not noticing that Naruto had done the same thing and was also admiring his hard cock with the same admiration.

Naruto brushed around Sasuke's waist, wanting to grope the buttocks but still not finding the proper courage for now. Sasuke's enraptured expression was so breathtaking, Naruto could stare on it all day long.

"Sasuke…" The brunet gulped at the pleading tone, the big blue eyes gazing up on him, his emotions open. He murmured back.

"Naruto…" They slowly closed their eyes and approached their lips—

A dry cough suddenly interrupted inside.

"Outouto, I would love to help you out with some whipped cream and strawberries—"

"Aaaaaaaah!" Both startled shouts went unnoticed by Itachi as he looked with cool detachment the teenagers scrambling and attempting to recover their dignities though frankly, he wasn't seeing anything different from normal. Sasuke was blocking Naruto's vision from him, and viewing a naked part of his younger brother wasn't anything out of ordinary, because he used to bathe his foolish lil brother since he was a toddler.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted—" Itachi smirked inwardly as he glanced towards the bright red blush adorning on their faces. "I hate to disrupt the…_interesting _activities." He paused mildly fascinated that the crimson hue gathered more color on their cheeks. "Though father and mother canceled today's party because they were too tired and they are returning now after work." Both stiffened at admission. Good thing Itachi encountered them first before Sasuke's parents would witness this. All that the older Uchiha would do was to humiliate them, make sarcastic comments, blackmail them…

Okay, scratch that. Itachi finding them was as bad as mother and father's wrath.

"So I suggest that you clean up the evidences…you know how much mother hate excess of dirt." Itachi finished with a sarcastic smile, closing the door.

He distinctively heard couple of grunts and protests followed with clinks of beer being thrown out and bumps everywhere, as the blond boy appeared afterwards opening his door.

"So…"

Naruto simply ignored the mocking tone, his cheeks still burning from embarrassment.

"Well, Naruto-kun…" Itachi looked as Naruto practically flew to the entrance haphazardly putting his socks and shoes. "See you later."

The neutrality of the sentence left Naruto bewildered. He stared at Itachi's serious eyes, and mumbled courteously. "Thank you."

Itachi nodded mutely, as Naruto opened the door. "Better luck next time." Itachi threw the last bomb.

Naruto's entirely face exploded. "BYE!" He shouted slamming the door.

The older Uchiha chuckled. Oh, young love…


End file.
